Their Love 2
by Maria A.O
Summary: Selamat datang para pemirsa sekalian! Hadir lagi dengan saya dalam acara ! Kali ini kita akan mewawancarai bagaimana caranya pasangan yaoi L dan Light dapat bersatu! Request from spywarecatz! OOC, humor garing, gaje, dll  Mind to RnR & CnC?


Their Love 2

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning : Humor garing, gaje, OOC

By : Yovphcutez

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Dari cerita Their Love yang mengisahkan tentang bagaimana duo M, kedua makhluk aneh bin ajaib ini bisa berpacaran, dapat kita ketahui bahwa Watari telah seutuhnya menjadi fujoshi akibat melihat adegan hentai yang dilakukan oleh Light dan L. Saya selaku reporter dari akan menanyai pertanyaan seputar mereka kepada sang detektif sendiri, L.

Hai L, saya adalah reporter dari saluran tv khusus seputar yaoi yang sedang hot akhir-akhir ini. Saya akan menanyai anda seputar kegiatan gelap anda dengan tuan Light.

L : Apa alasan anda memilih saya sebagai narasumber yaoi?

Oh… itu karena dalam voting, jumlah doujinshi maupun jumlah peminat, banyak sekali yang menyukai pasangan yaoi seperti anda dan tuan Light. Bahkan para fujodanshi akan membeli video hard yaoi anda berdua semahal apapun harganya.

L : …. (O.o)

L cengok. Wah, sepertinya dia kaget sekali mendengar bahwa dialah yang memenangkan persaingan ketat antar pasangan yaoi untuk diwawancarai kali ini.

L : Lalu… bagaimanakah kalian tahu bahwa saya dan Light-kun telah melakukan kegiatan 'suci' itu? Dan perlu saya tekankan… yang saya lakukan dengan Light-kun adalah kegiatan** suci** dan bukanlah kegiatan **gelap** seperti yang anda katakan tadi.

Ba… baik, maafkan kesalahan kata-kata kami. Tapi anda mau kan kami wawancarai hari ini?

L : … (T.T)

Wah, L terdiam… sepertinya dia tidak mau. Tapi jika L tidak mau, acara tv yang amat sangat kita cintai ini gak bisa berlangsung donk… lalu bagaimana dengan para pemirsa di rumah yang sedang melihat acara secara live ini? Kasihan kan jika acara ini harus berhenti di tengah-tengah?

L : Bilang saja bahwa saya **diwajibkan** ikut acara ini. Kalian ini memaksa sekali…

Hahaha! Akhirnya anda mengerti juga ya L! Baiklah, kita mulai saja acara ini~

Sound effect : -JENG JENG JENG JENG-

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Reporter : Selamat siang tuan L, saya ingin berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan anda… bersediakah?

L: Tidak usah berbasa-basi seperti itu! Lagipula, bagaimana jika saya tidak mau ikut dalam perbincangan gaje anda yang tidak bermutu itu?

Reporter : ANDA MAU ATAU TIDAK?

L : NEVER!

Reporter : WANNA A FIGHT?

L : I BET YOU LOSE IN THIS FIGHT!

-please stand by-

Reporter : Maafkan kesalahan saya yang tidak menjaga emosi sehingga harus melukai narasumber kita, L sampai babak belur seperti ini…

L : Maafkan saya juga yang telah memukul anda sampai HP anda menjadi berkurang drastis…

Reporter : Tapi anda pasti senang kan karena XP anda meningkat pesat?

L : Jangan lupa bahwa anda juga menghajar saya sangat keras sehingga XP anda juga meningkat…

Reporter : DO YOU WANT TO PICK A FIGHT AGAIN?

L : OF COURSE! WHY NOT?

Sutradara : Hei! Hei! Ini bukan game!

-please stand by again-

Reporter : Oke, oke… kita langsung saja! Bagaimana awal mula pemuda bernama Light bisa jatuh cinta kepada anda?

L : Eh? Walaupun kebanyakan doujin ataupun fanfic kami selalu bertuliskan bahwa Light-kun yang menyukai saya terlebih dahulu… tapi sebenarnya sayalah yang menyukainya terlebih dahulu… (T/T)

Reporter : Wah, ternyata anda bisa blushing juga! Lho? Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kok bisa tersebar luas bahwa Light-lah yang menyukai anda terlebih dahulu?

L : Itu karena…

_**-Flashback : ON- **_

_Suatu hari, ketika Watari sedang membereskan surat-surat yang telah menumpuk di dalam kotak surat L, Watari menemukan sebuah brosur bertuliskan begini…_

_

* * *

_

DICARI PASANGAN YAOI TER-HOT!

DEMI MERAYAKAN HARI FUJODANSHI SEDUNIA!

SERTAKAN FOTO PASANGAN YAOI TERSEBUT, TULISLAH SEJARAH CINTA MEREKA DAN KIRIMKAN KEPADA KAMI DI :

Jl. YaoiLovers, Perumahan YAOI IS MY LIVE, blok Y no 401

No. Telp : 08xxxxxxxxxx

Terima kasih,

Redaksi YAOI Magz!

* * *

_Watari yang saat itu telah menjadi fudansi tentu saja jadi berhasrat untuk mengikuti acara aneh bin gaje tersebut. Dan segeralah Watari mengambil foto Light dan L sedang –piiiiip- yang telah menjadi salah satu di antara ribuan foto koleksinya tentang Light dan L selama ini. Wuih… stalker-kah Watari itu?_

_Lalu, dengan kecepatan kilat, Watari berlari dan menemui L di ruang kerjanya untuk mencari tahu bagaimana sejarah cinta pasangan yaoi kita ini._

"_L, saya ingin bertanya sesuatu…" kata Watari._

"_Apa itu? Jika memungkinkan, maka akan saya jawab," jawab L tegas._

"_Siapakah yang lebih dulu menyukai? Anda atau tuan Light?"_

_BRUUUSH!_

_L memuncratkan teh super duper hyper mega manis dari mulutnya. Tak lupa beserta donat, cake dan permen-permennya itu ikut dikeluarkan dari mulutnya._

"_Ke-kenapa kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu Watari?" Tanya L gagap. Kayaknya udah ketularan Aziz Gagap! XP_

"_Karena… penasaran ajah!" sungguh jawaban yang nista dari seorang kakek tua bernama Watari._

"_Tumben sekali… sebenarnya saya-lah yang terlebih dahulu menyukai Light-kun," kata L malu-malu kucing._

"_Oh… Light ya…" kata Watari melongo. Mungkin karena sudah tua, makanya kata __**saya **__malah didengar jadi __**Light**__, padahal beda jauh lho cara pengejaannya ataupun cara bicaranya…_

_Akhirnya, Watari mengirimkan foto beserta sejarah cinta Light dan L yang nista dan laknat itu dan tidak terbukti kebenarannya namun mendapat respon yang baik dari YAOI Magz!_

_Ckckck… beruntung kau Watari!_

_Pada akhirnya, berita itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru otak fujodanshi deh~_

_**-Flashback : OFF-**_

Reporter : Sungguh kesalahpahaman yang besar sekali ya… -_-

L : Iya… bahkan sebelumnya kami sudah mengadakan konferensi pers dan mengatakan secara jelas bahwa saya-lah yang menyukai Light-kun terlebih dahulu. Tapi semua orang tidak percaya. Light-kun juga tidak ambil pusing karena tetap saja kami menjadi sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Begitulah…

Reporter : … (O.O)

L : Kenapa? Sudah selesai acara wawancara ini? Baguslah…

Reporter : Hei! Jangan seenaknya begitu dong… masih belum nih! Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan!

L : Silahkan…

Reporter : Bagaimana cara kalian pacaran?

L : Bisakah kita tidak membahas hal itu? (T/T)

Reporter : Wah, anda blushing! Ayo, ceritakan saja!

L : Baiklah… tapi awas kau nanti tuan reporter!

Reporter : Hehehe…

_**-Flashback : ON-**_

_Ketika L dan Light masih dalam keadaan terborgol…_

"_L, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Light memecah keheningan. L hanya terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab._

"_Lumayan… memangnya ada apa Light-kun?" tanya L kembali kepada Light-kun. Light tersenyum kecil lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga milik L._

"_Bagaimana jika kita melakukan suatu permainan?" Light menawarkan sesuatu yang memancing sikap waspada dari seorang L. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Light-kun?" tanya L semakin waspada dan membuat semburat merah muncul pada wajah putihnya yang halus itu._

"_Wah, sepertinya kamu memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh ya? Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah seperti itu?" goda Light. L kembali memerah dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya pada Light._

"_Bercanda… aku hanya ingin bermain. Itu saja… bosan sekali, kau tahu?" keluh Light sejadi-jadinya. Kemudian, Light merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai marmer yang bersih itu. L hanya menatap Light dalam-dalam. Sejujurnya, L telah menyukai Light dari dulu, tapi apa daya… sepertinya seorang L benar-benar memiliki harga diri yang tinggi sehingga menyatakan cintanya-pun dia tidak mau._

"_Aku tahu! Ayo bermain kartu tarot!" kata Light. Sepertinya Light berbakat menjadi penerus Mama Lauren ya *plak*_

"_Memangnya kau tahu caranya Light-kun?" tanya L keheranan. Light tersenyum lagi dan mengeluarkan 78 kartu tarot dari balik kantong saku celananya._

"_Jika tidak tahu, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memainkan kartu seperti ini?" kata Light yang terdengar seperti menyombongkan dirinya. Tapi L maklum saja. Dia sudah mengetahui sifat narsis milik Light sejak pertama kali melihatnya._

_Light mulai mengocok kartu tarotnya dengan teknik khusus. Tumpukan kartu itu dibagi menjadi 2 dan dari masing-masing tumpukan kartu itu dibagi lagi menjadi 2 lalu ditumpuk berdasarkan acak. Pemuda itu melakukannya dengan cepat. Tangannya yang menari-nari di atas tumpukkan kartu itu terlihat lihai sekali._

"_Nah, L… ambillah 1 kartu," kata Light dengan menyodorkan tumpukkan kartu yang dibuat seperti kipas sekarang. L menurut saja dan mengambil satu diantara tumpukan kartu tersebut._

"_Apa artinya ini?" kata L kebingungan lalu menunjukkan kartu yang diambilnya kepada Light._

_Sebuah kartu dengan corak yang unik membuat mata Light terbelalak lebar. Interpretation : VI - The Lovers. Sebuah kartu dengan gambar seorang wanita dan pria yang telanjang serta gambar malaikat yang berada di tengah-tengah. "Artinya apa Light-kun?" tanya L sekali lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Light tentang arti kartu itu._

"_L… apa saat ini kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Light dengan wajah was-was. L kaget mendengar ucapan Light lalu mengangguk pelan. Light hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak dapat terlihat apakah wajahnya sedih atau tidak. Yang terlihat adalah tangannya yang memegang kartu tarot Arcana Mayor itu bergetar._

"_Light-kun?" _

"_L, selamat! Kartu yang kau dapatkan adalah kartu The Lovers! Artinya adalah sebentar lagi orang yang kamu sukai akan membalas perasaanmu. Sekali lagi selamat ya!" kata Light dengan wajah yang dibuat segirang mungkin._

"_Benarkah?" wajah L merona. Hati Light menjadi sesak melihatnya. Sepertinya Light juga menyukai L tetapi L sama sekali tidak menyadarinya._

"_Benar. Uuum… L… kalau boleh tahu… siapa orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Light dengan suara yang pelan. L tertunduk malu mendengar Light mengucapkan hal seperti itu dan memilih diam saja._

"_Ayolah L… mungkin aku bisa membantumu?" rayu Light, memohon agar L memberitahu jati diri seserang yang disukai detektif hebat itu._

"_Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?" tanya L, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk saja. L menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menganggkat jarinya._

"_Kau… Light-kun…" ucap L dengan malu. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Light-pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa. L hanya menundukkan wajah sedihnya, mengira bahwa dengan melakukan hal itu, dirinya akan dibenci oleh Light._

"_Akhirnya!" ucap Light senang sambil memeluk L. Mata L terbuka lebar dan wajahnya menjadi semakin merah._

"_Light-kun… apa artinya Light-kun juga…"_

"_Aku menyukaimu L!" kata Light sambil tetap memeluk L dengan erat. Pertama, L tidak mempercayainya namun dengan mendengar kata-kata tersebut, hati L menjadi hangat dan membalas pelukan Light._

"_Aku juga, Light-kun…"_

_- __**Flashback : OFF-**_

L : Begitulah…

Reporter : Wah, romantis sekali cerita anda! Saya terharu!

L : Ya ya ya! Sudah selesai kan wawancaranya? Bisa pergi sekarang? Aku ada urusan!

Reporter : Oh! Aku tahu! Urusanmu dengan Light untuk melakukan 'itu' kan?

L : Sudah! Pergi! (/)

_**Blam!**_

Reporter : Wah… saya diusir… nah dengan begini, berakhirlah acara wawancara kali ini! Sampai jumpa di acara selanjutnya! Tetap ikuti terus ! See ya!

**-THE END-**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini!

Ini adalah fic yang didasari dari kegemaranku memainkan kartu dan dari request **spywarecatz**

Maaf jika humornya garing yaaa…

Ini adalah fic terakhir sebelum aku hiatus! Hikz hikz…

Saya usahakan jika UTS saya nanti sudah selesai, saya akan meng-update fic LOVE dan All About Death Note Characters in 1 Day!

Hehehe… ^^

So….

Mind to Review? Critic? And Correction? :3


End file.
